Punishment
by Toxxic-Lover
Summary: Jealousy speak out of turn at a meeting, and Vice decides a little fun is in order ...Rated M for smut and Vice's potty mouth. Wasn't sure what to put for Genre...;


This is a story written by my girlfriend, who can't figure out the site. She thinks it's no good. Please review and tell her what you think.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jealousy sighed to himself as he laid in his bed, feeling alone as usual. He stared at the ceiling with a pale hand resting on his forehead, blocking the light that shone above him from his tired eyes. The last few summer days have been hot and rather humid, and Rune refused to turn on the air conditioning until his parents arrived back home from their business trip. The large house was just about as hot inside as it was outside, causing Jealousy to sweat slightly in his clothes. Usually he didn't mind, but the humidity made him feel even more tired than usual. He sat up and removed his jacket, tossing it to the floor, then crawled under the covers. Jealousy figured he might as well try and sleep a little, having nothing better to do. Pulling the covers over his head, he closed his eyes and relaxed. He felt himself begin to doze off, letting his mind wander.

His thoughts traveled back to the night before, when the doji masters met up for their usual meeting. Everything was going well, Vice gloating and giving orders, the other doji and masters standing ( or in Paresse's case, sitting and trying to keep awake ) silently as they listened, afraid to speak up against the ultimate evil. All of them, that is.. Except for Jealousy. When Vice had spoken up about a plan of a surprise attack, a quiet 'tch' could be heard from the envious doji. It was surely quiet, but everyone heard it. At that point, Vice looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Jealousy.

".. You gotta problem with that, Jealous?" He growled under his breath. Jealousy was silent for a moment before looking up at meeting Vice's eyes, his expression calm. ".. Actually, yes. I think a surprise attack is a stupid idea, Vice." Vice let out a cackle at that and turned to face him. "Oh really now? What makes you think that, eh? You think I'm stupid?"

"I never meant it that way, Vice. You know that." Jealousy narrowed his eyes a little, "I just think that it is far too soon to launch an attack. We need to wait and formulate a better plan."

This seemed to tick off Vice, one of his eyes twitching a little. But his evil smirk remained all the same. "I think you're just callin' me stupid. I don't like to be called stupid, you know." Vice reached a hand out, which transformed into his gauntlet. The sound of the transformation and his ripping sleeve were the only sounds to be heard. Everyone else was holding their breath and looking the other way, not wanting to be caught in Vice's anger.

Jealousy stood his ground, not even a hint of fear in his eyes. In fact, he seemed almost annoyed by what Vice was doing. And even when Vice came towards him with his gauntlet, seeming about to stab his chest straight through, he didn't even blink. He just stared into Vice's eyes.

Vice came within centimeters of hitting Jealousy's chest, then stopped completely. His smirk grew wider, looking straight back into Jealousy's eyes. "Speak up against me again, and I'll do the real thing. Understand?" To this, Jealousy just nodded slightly. Vice then turned, his gauntlet transforming back into his fake hand. "We're sticking with my plan. You fuckers get lost, now. Meeting over."

Jealousy could recall the walk back home. Rune stayed silent and wouldn't look at him. Jealousy knew that Rune had agreed with him, but wouldn't speak up with him. It was alright, though. He didn't expect Rune to speak with him, because he knew that talking against Vice was a stupid thing to do. What made him decide to do it, he never knew.

Right as he was about to succumb to the comfort of sleep, Jealousy heard a noise at the window. He quickly sat up and stared at it, narrowing his eyes in caution. The window opened and Jealousy was about to transform into his fighting mode, but stopped with a sigh when he saw Vice peek his head inside.

"Hello, Jealousy~" The ultimate evil hissed as he stepped inside the room, walking towards him. He was wearing his usual outfit, but his jacket was off and he had a white tank top on instead. The heat was apparently getting to him as well. "Sitting around on your ass, as usual? Hmph, it makes it hard to believe that you could have possibly come up with a better plan than me."

Jealousy rolled his eyes and kicked the blankets off of himself. "Just let it go, Vice. I don't care anymo-" He was cut off as Vice slid a finger under his chin and lifted his head, then suddenly crushing their lips together. Jealousy's eyes widened and he froze. He lost his train of thought, surprised at how distracting the feeling of Vice's lips was. But what the hell was he doing..!?

Vice pulled back and his smirk grew. "I didn't like you speaking up, Jealousy. I ain't gonna forget it. I'm gonna teach you a lesson about testing me, understand..~?" There was a strange purr in his voice, and it wasn't until Vice pushed Jealousy onto his back and crawled between his legs was when Jealousy realized that the other had a full erection under his clothes.

".. G-Get off..!" Jealousy managed to speak again, trying to push Vice off of him. He was now aware of what Vice really wanted, and he didn't need to read his heart to figure it out."Get the fuck off of me..!"

"You gonna speak against me again, Jealous~?" Vice growled and held the smaller doji down easily. "I'm just gonna enjoy punishing you more..~" He dug his sharp nails into Jealousy's clothes and tore them off, a loud rip filling the room. His nails traveled down Jealousy's now fully-exposed body, causing the younger to shiver against the touch. Jealousy bit his lip and wouldn't meet Vice's eyes. If Vice wanted to take him, then fine. He knew he couldn't stand a chance against a physical fight with him. Besides, he has fantasized about another man fucking him, but never would he have guessed it would actually happen, and never would he have thought it would be Vice doing it.

Vice sat up and removed his tank top, tossing it to the floor. Then he leaned in and pulled Jealousy's body closer and bit down hard on Jealousy's neck. Vice's sharp teeth easily drew the artificial blood, which dripped down onto Jealousy's sheets. "N-Nn.." Jealousy winced and dug his fingers into the newly-stained sheets. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, figuring he might as well try to enjoy it. Vice then gripped Jealousy's side and roughly flipped him over onto his stomach, licking his lips as he looked over his prey. He spat on his hand and began to stroke his own member, getting it slick. When Jealousy looked over his shoulder at him, he smirked and slapped his ass, drawing blood. A small yelp could be heard from Jealousy as he turned away again, biting his lip.

"You want me inside you, bitch..~?" Vice purred and rubbed his tip against Jealousy's tight, virgin entrance. "You want me to fuck you good, don't ya..~?" To this, Jealousy gave no reply, but he raised his ass higher in the air. He knew Vice wasn't going to prepare him, so he braced for the pain. But the one thing he would never admit was that he loved the pain, and the idea of Vice penetrating his unprepared ass made his member begin to rise with excitement.

"Get ready, bitch." Vice growled as he pressed his tip against Jealousy's tight asshole, digging his nails into his sides. And with one hard and powerful thrust, he was inside him. Jealousy gasped and let out a long and strained moan as he felt Vice's large, throbbing dick fill his insides. His muscles tightened around the unfamiliar object, causing Jealousy to groan and tremble. The pain was immense and it only grew worse as Vice began to buck into him unmercifully. He knew that even after just a few thrusts, he was bleeding and torn inside.

Vice smirked and licked his lips as he bucked into the pale doji. "F-Fuck~ You're so fucking tight..~" He hissed in pleasure and started to buck faster as he felt Jealousy's blood coating his member, working as a lube to let him slide in and out at a quicker pace. Jealousy's muscles continued to clench down on his throbbing member, and he didn't want to tell Jealousy to relax at all. It would ruin most of the fun.

"A-Aahn.. S-Shit.. I-It hurts..!" Jealousy groaned against the pillow as he dug his nails into the bed. His body jerked with every movement that Vice made, and it felt like his insides were on fire. His dick was fully erect at this point, proving that no matter how much it hurt he only wanted more. As the pain began to transition into full pleasure, Jealousy began to buck his hips back against the other, wanting him in deeper. Vice happily obliged to this, suddenly bucking in as hard and fast as he could.

"Ah fuck, yes.. Yes...~!" Vice cried out and tilted his head back, the pressure around his member becoming immensely pleasurable. He knew that he was nearly at his limit and that Jealousy was the same. He continued to fuck the other for a few more minutes at the same incredible pace, and Jealousy letting out the same pleasured moans and yelps. But as he began to reach his climax, he slid out of Jealousy and quickly forced the other to sit up.

Jealousy whined as Vice removed himself from him, panting hard with a deep blush on his cheeks. He sat up as told, which caused some of his own blood to slowly drip down his thighs, but he paid no mind to it. Confused, he looked up at Vice, but understood exactly what to do as Vice rested his hard and throbbing dick against Jealousy's cheek. "Suck it, bitch." Vice purred, sliding his fingers through Jealousy's hair.

Jealousy took Vice's member into his mouth and sucked on it as told. He tasted his own blood on it mixed with Vice's flow of pre-come. The taste made him shiver with lust and he closed his eyes and began to move his head. Vice's deep moans echoed the room as he bucked into Jealousy's throat, forcing him to move his head faster. After a minute or two, he just couldn't hold it back anymore. Vice removed himself from Jealousy's mouth and tilted the younger's head back. "Open your fucking mouth..!"

Jealousy obeyed and opened his mouth, watching as Vice jerked himself off a few times before he reached his climax. Jealousy closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Vice's hot seed fill his mouth and splatter his face, reaching down to stroke himself as a bit of pre-come flowed from his own member. As the last spurt of come landed on his face and Vice let out his last, loud moan of pleasure, Jealousy found himself able to only open one eye, the other was covered in a line of come that Vice purposefully shot over his eye. "You like that, bitch?" Vice smirked wide and licked his lips, looking at his come covered prey. "Now swallow it all."

And jealousy did, licking his lips afterwards. The idea of Vice's seed filling his stomach made him shiver. "V-Vice.. I didn't come.." He panted lightly against Vice's member, looking up at him. Vice smirked at him and didn't say anything as he pushed Jealousy onto his back and lifted his hips a little, then began to stroke him ferociously. "Come on yourself, bitch.." He hissed, watching Jealousy's face.

Jealousy gasped and cried out, bucking his hips against Vice's hand. It only took a good few strokes before he reached his climax, his come landing on his stomach and chest. He groaned as he felt his dick throbbing in Vice's hand, and panted a little as his orgasm began to fade. Vice cackled and stood up to grab his tank top and slid it back on again after fixing his pants. He looked over at the come-covered doji on the bed, who was just laying there in exhaustion with his eyes closed.

Vice smirked at him and turned to head for the window. "There, bitch. That'll teach you to talk against me. You got it?" Vice looked over his shoulder to see Jealousy nod weakly. Satisfied with what he's done, Vice cackled yet again and jumped out of the window. He was done for now.

A half hour later, jealousy was standing in front of the mirror after a long shower. His ass still hurt and his stomach still full of Vice's seed, but he was clean now and had caught his breath. He looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smirk to himself.

He couldn't wait for the next meeting.


End file.
